Alone
by Naia
Summary: ON HIATUS During all her life, Lily had been alone. Will everything change when she receive her letter? Lots of grammar mistakes, but it's my first try so be nice... PLEASE Review!
1. The Letter

****

Alone

Chapter One : The letter

Lily Evans, a eleven-year-old girl was sitting on her bed, lost in her dreams. She had blood, long, wavy hair, piercing green eyes and a pale complexion. People found her a bit scary because of her eyes: they seemed to see everything in you, even your deepest thoughts. Most of the time, they were cold, but when she was angry or happy (it was rare), they sparkled.

"LLIILLLY!!! GET UP!" Yelled Petunia.

Lily came back to reality and sighed _What a marvellous birthday!_ Petunia was Lily's sister or more exactly, Lily's stepsister and she thought Lily was only here to be her servant.

That's why Lily was alone. Petunia hated her so everybody ignored her or laughed at her. She had trained herself to become invisible to other people, so they didn't bully her. She never had a friend thanks to Petunia, because nobody wanted to disobey to her. So she was alone. Sure her mother liked her, so did Eric, her stepfather, but she knew that her mother couldn't look at her without remembering her father, who had abandoned her mother, Tania, at Lily's birth. Nobody spoke of him, it was a rule. Lily had never knew who her father was.

But today, it was her birthday so Lily had few sparkles in her eyes. She quickly dressed and joined everybody for breakfast.

"Happy birthday my dear", said her mother smiling.

"So how is it to be eleven?" Asked Eric.

"I don't know yet", answered Lily.

"Open your presents". Rose seemed very happy.

Lily started to unwrap her presents: her mother had bought her a silver necklace with little lilies, Eric had offered her books, mostly fairy-tales. She also got clothes, CDs… After opening the last box, she hugged Eric and Tania, tears in her eyes.

"There a last one in the garden", grinned her mother

Lily ran to see what it was. When she saw it, she stopped, shocked. It was a little kitten, with grey fur and green eyes like hers. She took her in her arms and ran to thanks her parents.

"Thanks you so much, she is so cuuute!"

"How will you name her?" Asked Eric.

"Hmmmm… Shadow!"

"Great name!"

Suddenly they heard a shriek

"AAAAHHHHHHHH, DDAAADDD, MMMUUMMMM!" Screamed Petunia.

They ran to upstairs to see what had happened.

Petunia was in Lily's Bedroom, trembling, pointing something towards the window. They entered in the room and saw that an _owl_ was waiting on Lily's bed…

"What does this, this ..thing do here", stuttered Petunia

"It has a letter tied on its leg", noticed Eric.

Lily went nearer the owl and took the letter. The owl hooted and flew outside.

Miss Liliana Evans

The small Bedroom on the first floor

London, England

( sorry but I don't know how the address are…)

She opened it.

There was a letter written on parchment, she read it loud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

__

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation. of Wizard)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

One a second piece of parchment, she saw a list of material.

"cauldron… spells…wand, broomstick"

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", repeated Eric doubtfully, "Is it a joke?"

Tania was as pale as a gosh.

"No"

"It's real!"

"Yes…" Eric didn't notice the look of his wife.

"Lily, do you want to go there, I know, thanks to my grandmother who went there, that it's a good place, but I want you to choose."

"I think I want to go." 

"Fantastic!" claimed Eric. "Wait they say, we await your owl, what does that mean?" 

"Owls are the magic equivalent of post."

"Good, but where can we find an owl?"

"If I remember all the things my mother told me, we can find all the necessary in a place call Diagon Alley. To go there, we have to find a bar called… the Leaky Cauldron, I think. There someone will show us how to go to Diagon Alley", answered Tania.

"Great, we'll go tomorrow, right?"

"OK"

At this moment, Petunia stood up 

"You allowed her to go there! Yeah You right, she is a freak and she deserved to go with her kind, the freaks, the abnormals…"

"Petunia!" Cried Eric.

"She is A FREAK!!"

"In your bedroom, now!"

"Right!!"

"Sorry dear", said Eric to Lily.

"It's nothing".

"Good, we will go tomorrow to this place to buy everything you need."

"Thanks", she hugged both of them and go to her room. She spent the day dreaming of Hogwarts. Maybe she won't be laughed at and ignored there, she may find some friends… 

__

Dear Diary

It's wonderful, I'm a witch!! I will go to a magic school and I get ride of Petunia!

Perhaps I will have some friends for once.

Lily Evans


	2. Diagon Alley, the Hogwart Express, Sorti...

****

Chapter Two : Diagon Alley, The Hogwart Express, Sorting

Next morning, Lily woke up early, excited. She was a witch!!! And today she'll go to Diagon Alley.

After dressing up, eating, everybody was ready. Petunia had refused to come with them not to "be contaminated by all these freaks…"

Eric drove to London and stop in a little street as Tania had said.

They entered behind her in small bar. A man came 

"Hello, I'm Tom, You are Muggles?"

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical persons"

"Ah, yes", answered Tania, "but Lily here is a witch."

"Hello young lady! Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Come, I will show you the way."

They follow him behind the bar. They near a wall. Tom took a piece of wood and tapped the bricks with it. Suddenly the wall disappeared and they saw a street full of witches and wizards. They were amazed.

"I advice you to go to Gringotts first so you can exchange your money into wizard money."

"Thank you", said Lily, as he left them in front of a huge building.

Few minutes after, they went out with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. They also put an account for Lily.

First they went to Flourish and Boot, where they bought all the books on the list and also few others like "Hogwart an History"… Then they went to Mme Malkins

"Hogwart dear?"

"Yes", answered Lily, shyly.

"Go there so I cant take your measures." During few minutes she measured Lily feet to head… and left.

Later she came with robes, cloaks…

They bought everything and an hour later, they just had to bought Lily's wand. They entered Mr Ollivander's shop.

"Lily Evans…"

Lily jumped, she hadn't seen the man.

"Ye… es"

"Come my dear don't be shy."

She climb on a chair and waited

Mr Ollivander muttered words and a tape started to measure her itself.

After he took a wand and gave it to her.

"Try this, Yew, dragon heartstrings, twelve inches, very flexible."

Lily stared at him.

"Give it a wave!"

She waved the wand, feeling stupid

"No no, try try this one!"

She tried several wands, but Mr Ollivander seemed never satisfied…

"A difficult customer, but we will find the right wand. Try this one, Willow, unicorn tail, ten and a quarter inches, very good for Charms."

When Lily took the wand she felt warm. She waved and there were green, red, gold an silver sparkles.

"Very interesting, said Mr Ollivander. Quite a special wand…."

Lily and her parents paid and returned to their home, completely amazed by all the things they had seen this day…

The end of the summer passed very quickly and it was soon the beginning of school.

On September 1st, Lily woke very early.

When everybody was ready, they went to King Cross Station. Lily knew how to go to platform 9 and ¾, she had asked someone in Diagon Alley.

"Bye Mum, Bye Eric." She kissed them.

She passed through the wall between platform 9 and 10 and find an empty compartment. Few minutes later, while she was reading, she heard people coming . The door open and she saw two boy of her age: one with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses, the other with also black but mischievous blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm James Potter, and this", he point to the other boy "is Sirius Black"

"Lily Evans", answered she, shyly. It was the first time that someone spoke to her.

Suddenly a girl come. She had long blond hair, amazing blue eyes.

"James, Sirius, come! Let this nerd alone."

"Hi Claire, go, we will come in few minutes", answered James.

Claire left. James look at Sirius. 

"So Lily, you're Muggle-born?"

"Yes, my mother is a Muggle, but I don't know my father…"

They seemed surprised at her, but they quickly grinned.

"We have to go, bye."

She doesn't see James waved his wand and muttered few words. They left her.

Hours later, the train reached the station. The went out.

"First years, first year, yelled a very tall man" (It's already difficult for me to write in English, so I won't try to make his accent, figure it out…)

Lily noticed that everybody looked and laughed at her, she tried to see what was wrong.

Suddenly the tall man came nearer her

"What had happened to you?" Asked he

"I don't know, what do you talk about?"

He handed her a mirror. She gasped. She had bright green hair, and red nose. She burst in tears.

"Arthur!" Called the man.

"Yes?" An old boy with red hair answered.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes."

"No, I can do it myself", muttered Lily. 

She took her wand and said

"_Normia Coloriasa_"

Immediately her hair and nose became normal. Arthur and the man stared at her in astonishment.

"What? Have I made something wrong?"

"No, no. By the way I'm Hagrid."

"Lily Evans."

They went near a lake. 

"Four by boat", yelled Hagrid.

Lily went in Hagrid's boat.

When they reached the castle, they saw a woman waiting.

"Here are the first year Professor McGonagall", said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Can I see Dumbledore, it's important", asked Hagrid.

"Certainly."

"Listen, in few minutes, you will be sorted. Keep quiet."

People spoke with friends with excitement. Lily with her old reflex kept quiet and tried to become invisible. 

McGonagall came back.

"Follow me"

They entered a huge Hall. The ceiling was enchanted to be like the sky. It was amazing.

On a stage was a chair with a hat. Suddenly the hat started to sing

When the song ended, everybody cheered

"When I will call your name come and try the hat", said McGonagall.

"Aremis, Callie RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius GRYFFONDOR!"

"Besistan, Fran RAVENCLAW!"

"Debb, Claire GRYFFONDOR!"

"Devir, Steph SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans Lily"

She got up, sit down on the chair an put the hat on her head. She didn't see the look on Dumbledore's face.

__

What a mind!, you are quite special my dear, Ravenclaw will fit well, but… not, oh you're… so maybe Slytherin… hmm, I don't think so. You have great powers my dear and I see that you are loyal and courageous beyond limits, so it must be GRYFFONDOR!

She got up put the hat down and joined the Gryffondor table. She sit far away of everybody and wait for the end of the sorting.

"Remus Lupin, GRYFFONDOR!"

Five over students were called before

"Malfoy Lucius SLYTHERIN!"

Later

"James Potter, GRYFFONDOR!"

__

Oh no, thought Lily, _not him_.

"Pettigrew Peter, SLGRYFFONDOR!"

"Snape Severus SLYTHERIN!"

Several students were called then Dumbledore stood up.

"A new year, I hope you will spend here great time. I have to say that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden an that a new tree, the Womping Willow had been planted. Stay far away from him, or you will have to make a stay to the infirmary for few days… So Enjoy the feast!"

After the feast the students were grouped and driven to their dorm. As Lily started to follow, Professor McGonagall came

"Miss Evans, follow me, Dumbledore wants to see you."


	3. Revelation

****

Chapter Three: Revelations

Lily followed the professor. They stopped in front of a gargoyle

"Chocolate frog", shouted McGonagall

Lily saw amazed the gargoyle move.

"Come Miss Evans"

They entered in a quite big room. The first thing lily notice was the bird, a beautiful phoenix. He flew toward her and landed on her shoulder and started to sing.

"I see that you have met Fawkes", Dumbledore said suddenly

She jumped, startled.

"Don't be worry, my dear, you haven't done something wrong. I just wanted to ask you some questions. But first, I would like to see something. Look at this." 

And he immediately transformed his desk into a sheep.

"Can you try to do this yourself?"

Lily starred at him for a moment and took her wand. She seemed to concentrate hard and she quickly said few words. 

McGonagall gasped. The desk had been transformed in the same sheep.

"How…", she turned to Dumbledore, unable to speak.

"Good, good… Lily, you have a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes, you are a Natural."

"A what?!!!

"A Natural. Naturals are extremely rare. They have several powers: If they see a new spell, they can managed to do it on the first try. They can transform in an animal. If they train their skills, they can communicate with all kinds of animals, suppress physical pain and heal injuries. But if a Natural turn to the Dark Side, he is extremely dangerous because they can control mind in a certain way, they can also see the dreams of others and act in them." 

Lily was speechless.

"Now, I ask you, do you want to train yourself as a Natural or not, it's very hard and you'll have to train every day.

Lily thought for a moment

"I think I will. I have a gift and I have to use it so I can help other people who need help."

"I think that Mrs Pomfrey will love to have your help to stop pain and heal injuries. But I must warn you, nobody will be allowed to know that. A Dark Lord is rising and you will be a good target for him. He will do anything to have a Natural on his side…"

"What's his name?"

"Voldemort."

McGonagall shivered.

"Don't say his name Albus…"

"Have you some questions?" He smiled

"No sir, not for now."

"So you'll have training every evening from 9pm to 11pm with me, Mrs Pomfrey, Pr Flitwick, Pr McGonagall or Pr Sprout. Tonight, you will sleep with the other Gryffondor girl, but you will have a private bedroom to prevent your dorm's mates from noticing your strange behaviour. But you will have the same lessons as the others, during your training you will improve what you have done in your classes or learn some more details. Is it alright?"

"Yeah."

"I have finished for tonight. Tomorrow, Pr McGonagall will show you your new bedroom and the place where you will train yourself."

"Yes sir."

"So good night Miss Evans"

"You too sir"

When Lily entered her dorm she was relieved to see that all the girls were asleep. They wouldn't ask her why she had to go to see the headmaster. She soon fell asleep after having decided to write her mother about all that stuff.

Next morning, she woke up early and go down, followed by her cat, in the Great Hall. After having eaten her breakfast, she saw Pr McGonagall and headed for her.

"Ah! Lily, come, I will show you your places"

During half an hour, they visited the whole castle.

"Will you remember everything?"

"Yes, thank you"

"You're welcome. Don't be worry, the professors have been warned of your situation, they'll be careful, but you'll have too, you mustn't show your skills to the others."

"It'll be alright"

"If you say so…"

The day passed, uneventful. Everybody seemed to have forgotten her. She have now realised that her situation will make a wall between her and the others. 


	4. Who is she?

****

Chapter Four : Who is she?

Years at Hogwart have passed quickly, Lily was now in her last year. She had now full control of her powers. She could do every spells possible. She could also communicate with animals: she liked talking with birds, horses, unicorns when she had the luck of seeing one, centaurs… But she doesn't fancy bugs and do not like snakes a lot. As she was friendless she spent time talking with Shadow, her cat and Ashes, her owl bought by her parents when she was named prefect in her fifth year due to her grades. She could transform in phoenix and could suppress the pain and heal all types of injuries in few seconds, but Mrs Pomfrey preferred not use her skills in order to protect her secret. Her ability to become invisible had increased. Now when she walked, she seemed to melt in the shadows. She was always followed by her cat.

She was now the Head Girl. It has been quite a surprise when she had received her letter, how could she be Head Girl if no one know her? But Dumbledore had written to her to confirmed this new. Her parents were so proud!

This summer had been one of her best, Petunia wasn't here for the whole holidays!!!!

On the Hogwart Express, she found an empty compartment, and spent the ride reading. Once she arrived at the station, she climbed in a carriage and try to be as discreet as possible. During the sorting and the feast she dreamt. But she came back to reality when she heard. 

"Would the Head Boy and the Head Girl come on the stage?"

__

What the hell does he think he is doing? thought Lily while going near Dumbledore.

"This year, our Head Girl is Lily Evans."

Everyone starred at the red-haired girl on the stage, nobody remembered having seen her in Hogwart before, then the crowd started to whisper.

"And our Head Boy, I think you have notice, is James Potter."

A loud cheer erupted. James Potter was very popular. He was smart, funny, handsome in most of the girl's minds, Quidditch captain and Seeker. He was also known as a member of the Marauders, a group of pranksters. He was tall, muscular due to Quidditch practices, had messy black hair, deep brown eyes, was also famous for his number of girlfriends. He was always with his friends. 

First, Sirius Black: black hair too, blue eyes which always sparkle with mischief. He was a bit taller than James. He was always grinning and seemed to live to make pranks on everyone. He was worse than James with girls, he didn't stay with the same more than two weeks. He was also on the Quidditch team as a beater. 

Then, Remus Lupin: He was not as taller as James and Sirius, had blond hair, grey eyes. He was quieter and kinder than his two other friends, he always made sure that they didn't go too far. He looked often ill.

Last, Peter Pettigrew, a chubby, short boy with blond hair and blue eyes, most of the time in the shadow of the three others. Lily hadn't understand why James, Sirius and Remus were friends with him. He seemed quite stupid, but looks can deceiving.

Lily tried as hard as she could to become invisible, unnoticeable. She succeed in it quite well, as, after the feast, nobody remembered the red-haired girl who had been announced Head Girl. Days passed, uneventfully…

"WHERE IS SHE? AND WHO IS SHE?" Yelled a frustrated James

"Cool down, Jamesie", said Sirius, grinning

"How can I be calm? I have search this damn girl for two weeks and I know nothing about her, even her house, how can I work if I don't know who is the Head Girl!!!!"

"Be logical", interrupted Remus. "It's a girl, in seventh year".

"Yeah, but it isn't Claire or Lizzie, or Sara, or Elie, or Dany, or Bella, Sirius went on, enumerating all the girls in seventh year in Hogwart."

"Shut up Sirius, it's none of the girls we know". 

"Maybe she is in Slytherin", said Peter.

"I hope no!" 

"I don't think so, I've dated all the girls in our year in Slytherin. There're a bunch of stupid bimbos", answered Sirius

"So not Slytherin, maybe Ravenclaw?" Continued Remus

"Possible"

"I don't think she is in Hufflepuf, she seemed smart enough to stay unnoticed of everyone."

"So Ravenclaw or Gryffondor?"

"Yeah?" Answered Remus, "but I think we know all the girls in Ravenclaw and Gryffondor."

"Me too, but apparently not", add James

"Why don't you go ask Dumbledore, he must know her."

"Good!!"

But as soon they got up to go to Dumbledore office, a grey owl flew by the window and landed near James. He took the letter and opened it.

To the Head Boy

I've notice that you don't know who I am, it doesn't matter, but since we have to work together, you can either owl me if you want to discuss about Head Boy/Girl stuff or meet me in the Library, ask Mrs Hawkier. You can also find me in my dorm, behind the portrait of a unicorn in Gryffondor Tower. The password is "Phoenix feather".

The Head Girl

P.S I warn you that only you can enter in my dorm unless I let your little friends come in. You won't be able to enter if I'm not here. And my room is charmed so that pranks are impossible. 

James show the letter to his friends

"I really wonder who she is… She didn't even give her name!" Noticed Sirius.

"Yeah, should we go meet Miss Unknown?"

"That seems a good idea, my dear Prongs."

"After you my Dear."

"No, no, after you, my dear Padfoot"

"No…"

"Will you shut up", said Remus, loudly, and headed toward the Gryffondor tower. They stopped in front of the paint with the unicorn.

"Phoenix feather"

Suddenly, the paint move and reveal a quite big dorm: a bed, a big desk covered of books, shelves covered of books, boxes too, a large cupboard. The whole room was red, gold, green and silver. They notice that there weren't any photos or stuff that can help them finding who the Head Girl was.

As they tried to entered in, they were stopped. It seemed that there was a sort of invisible barrier which prevent them from entering in the room.

"Damn, she mustn't be here", said a quite frustrated Sirius.

"So… Library?" Asked Remus

"Library", chorused the four boys.

They ran to the Library, but entered slowly, as Mrs Hawkier looked at them rather angrily.

Ten minutes later, they hadn't have caught a sight of a girl they didn't know. James went ask the librarian.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the Head Girl?" Said James with a charming smile.

"Mr Potter, Why do you want to see her?" Answered the woman, her eyes narrowed, looking at him suspiciously.

"As I'm the Head Boy, I have wanted to meet her in order to plan meetings and other stuff."

"Humph, she is in the back of the restricted section."

"Thanks"

James joined his friends and made for the back of the library.

After a few minutes, James spotted a red-haired-girl, sitting alone, with her cat on the table, concentrated on her work. 

The Marauders headed toward her. Altough they wasn't near her, she seemed to noticed their arrival and hold up her head. James gasped as all his friends: this girl was.. well she wasn't exactly pretty but she singled out. She was rather tall, thin, with a very pale complexion, auburn hair; but her eyes was the thing that people noticed first: there were a deep green, with silver pupils. They seemed to pierce you, to see everything, even your more secret thoughts. They didn't recognised her, it seemed to be the first time they saw her.

"What do you want?" She seemed preoccupied and a bit worry. James noticed that her cat had exactly the same eyes as her

"We want to know you a bit more, as I had to work with you for the rest of the year", answered James with his brightest smile, THE smile which made all the girls go after him.

"You didn't have to know me, she answered, not affected at all by his smile, and for our work, I can't attend meetings except the ones with the prefects, unless you can get up at 4 am to work", she add smirking.

"4 am?!!!"

"Yeah, so I will send to you all my suggestions, my projects by owls, or I will give them to Dumbledore who will give them to you. If you have something really important to ask you know where to find me…"

She got up, packed all her stuff and left. 

The four boys starred at her, puzzled, they didn't even know her name.

"Who is that girl? Muttered James."


	5. Truth

****

Chapter Five: Truth

"That was… strange", started Remus.

"It's an understatement, Have you seen her before?"

"No, never", stated James

"My friends, I think that the Marauders have found a new job", said Sirius enthusiastic.

"Which is?"

"Discover who the Head Girl is."

"Yeah. Any idea?"

"How about asking Claire? She know nearly every thing about Hogwart. Plus now we know that she is a Gryffondor."

"Right."

They hurried toward the Griffie seventh-year-girl dorm where they found Claire with her friends, giggling.

Claire Debb was a tall blond girl with blue eyes. She was really pretty but mean and a bit snobbish, she was also the gossip's queen of Hogwart. The other girls were Lizzie Hernan, Sara Tahel, Elie Vanil, Dany Coppard, Io Stan and Bella Figg. Lizzie was a small athletic girl. She had dark hair always put in a ponytail, dark purple eyes. She was on the Quidditch team as a Chaser. Sara was an average girl with blondish-brown hair, brown eyes. Elie was a quite tall girl with shoulder-length dark blond hair and greenish blue eyes. Io was tall and skinny. She had amazing grey eyes and long reddish-brown hair. Dany looks a lot like Lizzie but she had amber eyes, she was in the team as a Beater. Bella whose real name was Arabella was a dark-haired girl with hazel eyes. They were all pretty. Bella was going out with Remus, Lizzie with Sirius and Claire with James.

"Hi Jamesie! Said Claire while kissing James.

"Hi sweetie" he kissed her back.

"Hey James not now!" Shouted Sirius but James didn't listened to him as he was kissing Lizzie too, and Remus Bella.

Then they chatted a few minutes, then Remus asked.

"Do you know a seventh-year girl with red hair and green eyes?"

Claire thought for a while

"No, Why?"

"We have found out that the Head Girl is a red Haired girl in Gryffondor, but nobody seemed to know her."

"No, all the Griffie girls I know are in this dorm."

"She has a special dorm."

"No, I really don't know who she is. But I will ask. OK?"

"Thanks, you're the best, answered James, happy, kissing her.

But days later, Claire hadn't find a person who knew a red haired girl in Gryffondor.

"Take a photo of her", advised Lizzie, "and show it to everyone, there must be someone who knew her!"

"Great! Liz you're a genius!" Shouted Sirius. He ran to his dorm, grabbed a camera, and came back.

"Let's go my friends."

With that, the four boys headed towards the library.

They found her at the same place, dreaming, her cat on the table. They hid under the Invisibility cloak and came closer to take a good picture. Suddenly the cat mewed. The girl jumped, startled.

"What Shadow?" She asked to the cat.

She seemed to listened to something. Then she turned in the direction of the Marauders and smirked. She hold up her wand

"_Accio_ Invisibility cloak! _Accio_ camera!"

The boys became visible.

"What do you want?" She snapped, angry to have been interrupted by them.

"To know you", stated simply James.

"None of your business! Leave me alone!"

"You can't always live alone!" Shouted Remus, astonished by her behaviour.

"I've lived alone for sixteen years and I'm not dead! For your information, only the professor know my identity, so it's useless to ask everybody in the school, only two students had know my name and I know for sure that they had forgotten it!"

"Who were they?"

"Mr I-am-the-centre-of-the-universe Potter and Mr I-am-the-king-of-pranks Black!"

"What?" Yelled James and Sirius.

"Shut up!" She continued in a deadly voice, "now forget all about me, you don't know me, you haven't see me. I had to work with James but that's all."

She faced James.

"I will send you my suggestions and discuss them with Dumbledore. He will informed you."

She turned to see the four boys, speechless.

"Don't try to find me again."

She stormed out the library. She was so angry she didn't see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape and bumped into them.

Watch where you go!" shouted Malfoy

"Shut up both of you, you little snobbish prat!" Her eyes flashed dangerously. She ran to her dorm. Malfoy and Snape stood there startled for a moment.

"Have you seen what I have seen?" Asked Lucius cautiously.

"Yes, we have to warn the master", answered the other boy. They ran to the owlery.

At the same time, the Marauders were discussing.

"What do you think of her?" James was quite shaken.

"She is strange…", started Remus thoughtfully.

"STRANGE! I rather say crazy or scary!" Cut Sirius 

"Not sure."

"Remus! Who want to live alone?"

"She must have her reasons."

"James, what do you think?" Asked Sirius. "James? Jaaammessiiiiie?"

"What?"

"What. Do. You. Think. Of. Her?"

"I don't know. Have you noticed her eyes?"

"Yeah", answered Remus, "she had silver pupils…"

"Silver?! Nobody have silver pupils", stated Peter who had been quiet, frightened by the girl's outburst.

"Apparently it's possible. I'll ask my father", offered James

"Good! He may help us, even if we don't have a photo."

"It's remind me that I've lost a camera", said Sirius sadly

At this word a grey owl flew trough a window and landed on a table near the boys. She had a box tied to her leg. James took the package and open it. It was the camera. Here was a note with it.

I believe that this is your camera. I give it back to you but I have kept the film, I'm not stupid.

I say it again don't try to find me. The password to my dorm had been changed.

The Head Girl.

"We have to find her. Nobody can mastered the Marauders", said James. They came back to their dorm. James wrote immediately a letter to his father. Then they discuss of the next prank they will pull on Snape.

A few days later, an owl drop a letter on James' table at breakfast.

"Guys!"

"Yeah!"

"It's my father's answer!"

"Good!"

"Read it!"

He open the letter.

Dear James, Are you sure that her pupils were silver? It's very important. And has she green eyes and two beauty spots on her forehead between her eyes? Answer quickly, it's really urgent! Love Dad."

They were silent for a moment.

"She had green eyes", said finally Sirius.

"Yeah, and I remember that she had also two beauty spots on her forehead", add Remus.

"I'll replied immediately". He wrote his answer and tied it to the leg of the owl who had wait. She flew trough the window. The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

The next morning, Lily received her greatest shock. A dark owl drop a letter in front of her. She took it and was about to open it when she saw something which stopped her. The Dark Mark.

She got up and went to the teacher's tables and show it to Dumbledore. After taking a look on it he got up too and headed to his office, motioning to Lily to follow him.

Once they were in his office, they sit.

"Miss Evans, have you open it?"

"No Sir. I rather preferred that you read it first and then decided if I should read it or not."

"As you want, my dear." He open it and started reading it.

When he finished it, he looked at Lily. His eyes were worry, full of sorrow and concern. He handed it to her

"I think that you need to know the truth even if it is hard."

A bit scared, Lily started her lecture.

My dear Slivia

Yes, your middle name is Slivia. I have just been aware of your existence. So you're a witch, and a powerful one from what I've heard. I was said to that you're a Natural. You have to be careful with your look, your silver pupils show your nature. Are you curious to know from where you have inherited these powers? Yes, you should be. They came from your father. I supposed that your mother have hide the truth from you in fear he took you away from her. She was right. If I had know that she had had a daughter with magical abilities, I would have kidnapped her as soon I had be able to do it. You are confused? These facts will explain everything: when she was young, your mother had met a guy call Tom Riddle. They fall in love. But few months later, she discovered his real identity. Tom was a wizard, a dark wizard. Scared she left him as soon she found this in order to protect her life and I know now her daughter life. She met an other guy and marry him. What the link between her and me? You see my dear Slivia, My name isn't really Lord Voldemort, it's Tom Riddle. I'm your father. That's why you are so powerful my sweet girl. Join me. Together we will ruled this world. Join me my dear.

Lord Voldemort 

Lily dropped the letter, shocked, then she fainted.

She awoke quickly as someone shook her. _Please, Make it a dream!_ But when she opened her eyes, she saw Dumbledore, looking at her with a very, very worry expression.

"Is this the truth?" She asked, her voice shaken.

"I don't know, I think yes. I have send a letter to your mother. The answer will come very soon."

Indeed, an hour latter, an owl came with a letter tied to her leg.

Lily opened it in hurry, dying to know the truth. She read it aloud

"Lily, my dear. I'm so sorry, I should have tell you the truth sooner, but I was so scared of him, be careful my sweet girl, he is dangerous. Stay away from him. He's evil, he's totally corrupted the only emotion he feels know are pain, cruelty, hate… Please, forgive me. Love Mom." Lily burst into tears.

"No, it's not real, please say it's not the truth, please."

Dumbledore look sadly to the destroyed girl in front of him.

"Miss Evans."

She looked at him.

"I must be expelled, right? I'm Voldemort's daughter. I shouldn't be in Gryffondor, I should be in Slytherin. I shouldn't be at Hogwart at all,…"

"Miss Evans, the fact that you're in Gryffondor show that you're a trustworthy person. I would rather know how he could have been aware of your powers." 

"I don't know… I have keep me away of everybody. No one know me… Unless…"

"Yes? What?"

"I'LL KILL THEM!!!!!!!"

"Who?"

"THESE….. These little…" Lily was so furious that she couldn't speak.

"Who?" 

She breathed for a few minutes to calm her.

"James, Sirius, Remus and Peter", she spat, disgusted.

"How could they have discovered your nature?"

"I don't know. But they have spend the week trying to find who I am. They realised my existence because as I was Head Girl, I have to meet James. So they knew what I look like. They must have ask their parents who had to ask people around them."

At these words an owl dropped a letter on Dumbledore's desk. After reading it, he looked at Lily.

"You were right, Miss Evans. Apparently, Mr Potter had been asked by his son if he knew somebody with your description. Mr Potter had immediately realised your nature. But it seemed that the letter containing your description had been lost or more probably stolen."

"They're dead."

"I will have a talk with these boys"

"Not if I find them before."

"I understand that you are quite … mad with them. But don't do something too drastic if I may ask."

Lily thought for a minute

"Alright, I won't kill them. But sir, I've spent six years here alone because I've to hide my abilities, and because of these…. I can't find a word for describe them, all these years had been useless. Can I at least teach them to don't mess with people's lives?"

"I think that a little lesson might be useful, but don't be too hard on them, OK?"

"I'll try my best."

She went out the office under the amused look of Dumbledore.

"Oh I'll said to them to go see you after I'll have finished with them."

"Thanks Miss Evans."

Then she ran to the seventh-year-boy dorm. She stormed in it. Suddenly, James and his friends were on the floor, then in the air.

"What the hell do you…?" Yelled James

"Shut up you little stupid brainless prat!"

"What?"

"Do you think sometimes? Do you use that thing we call brain?"

"I…"

"No, apparently no."

"To think, James need a brain", said Sirius jokingly

"Sirius, I'm not really in the mood to listen to your pathetic jokes." 

Lily glared at him. Her eyes were so full of hate that the Marauders were a bit scared.

"Can you explain to us, why we are now floating", please, asked Remus, the first to recover.

"I'd have very good reasons to hide myself, to stay alone, invisible to everyone. And now because of you he had found me! Thanks to your damn curiosity, he know who I am and he is after me! Are you happy? You must be. You've just destroyed the few things which supported me!"

"But…"

"No but! Stop now! You've done enough! Now, I warn you for the last time. Don't come near me again, forget all about me. You have never know me. OK?"

They nodded.

"Good. Dumbledore wants to see you immediately in his office. Password is "Lemon drop". But before, I'll teach you not to mess with my life again."

When they enter in Dumbledore office, few minutes later, he hardly contain his laughter. They had now long neck, like giraffe, elephant's ears, eyes as big as plate, hot pink hair, a very, very big nose, bright green skin.

"I see that you have met The Head Girl, young men…"


	6. New Look

****

Chapter Six: New Look

The four stayed in Dumbledore's office for quite a long time. Finally they went out. Their looks were still the same; Dumbledore had said that he couldn't remove the spells since she had placed an everlasting spell on them. He inform them that it would wear off in two weeks unless she removed it. They were told to forget about her and not to try to find her.

Once it was over, they ran to their dorm.

Dumbledore waited a few minutes. He heard a knock

"Come in."

The door opened and a quite mad Lily entered.

"Miss Evans, good job with these boys!"

"They deserved it! And I won't remove the spells, that'll teach them to mind their own business."

"Calm down, I wasn't about to say that." 

Lily stood there, surprised and speechless

"I would like to talk to you about a few changes."

"Yes?"

"As Voldemort now knows that you live here, there are no reasons for you to stay hidden. I wanted to know if you'd accept to return to the dorm with the other girls and live as the rest of the students do." 

"But what about my training? I can't stop it now!"

"Twice a week, you'll have a training session with one of the teachers, and you'll be able to go to the forest whenever you find It necessary."

"Ok, but I'll have to change my appearance, Potter and his friends will automatically recognise me and I don't want to have to answer to their questions."

"I quite agree on this point and I'm sure you can manage a Metaformio charm for your task."

"Yes, thank you."

She took her wand and said clearly _Metaformio_ while thinking about the appearance she wished to have. She felt a few changes and look in a mirror; she was now shorter with shoulder-length straight golden hair and hazel eyes. - the only thing which hadn't changed were her pupils. She sighed; despite her powers, she was unable to hide the silver colour. _I'll have to wear contacts_, she thought.

"Good Miss Evans," cut Dumbledore, "Your skills have greatly improved."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Will you keep your name, or would you like to change it?"

"I'll keep it. No one knows that the red-head was Lily Evans, so there won't be any change."

"I will reintroduced you as Head Girl and warn the teachers that though you can be partnered, you'll have more difficult things to do."

"Thank you again, Headmaster."

"No need, now go move your belongings in the dorm. I believe it won't take too much time, so you should be able to attend classes this afternoon."

"I will. May I go now?"

"Yes, I will present your … new self at lunch."

"Ok, see you soon Sir."

With that, she passed the door and headed towards her dorm. She held up her wand and said _Mobilusmobilie_. Instantly, all her furniture had been moved to the dorm of the seventh-year girls. She then left the room which had been her refuge for a more than six years and reassigned her life to the seven year dorms. She sighed, but quickly grinned; maybe she'd be able to have a friend?

She got to her new dorm to see if everything was all right, entering and quickly scanning the room to make sure everything was perfect. After she was satisfied, she ran to the Great Hall where lunch had already started. She took a seat not bothering to know near whom she was. When all the students had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention please! A few people have come to me asking the name of the Head Girl. I'd like to introduce you to Miss Evans for a second time." 

She stood up, hearing students whispering "Who is she?", "Have you seen her before?" and so forth. She sat down and kept a straight face, determined not to show any emotion. She turned to her right and what she saw made her gasped; of all the people possible, she had to sit near Potter and his friends! She then realised that Potter had asked her something..

"Sorry?" 

"I said, what happened to the previous Head Girl?"

"The red-head?"

"Yeah."

"She asked to be replaced, I don't know why. "

"What's your name?" asked Remus

"Lily Evans."

Why hasn't anybody seen you before?" This was a question of the Sirius variety.

"I had special training," she replied coolly, "Now is this an interrogation?" 

There was an awkward silence; The boys seemed a bit surprised by her outburst.

"Mute, lucky me," she muttered loud enough for them to hear.

They remained silent.

"Is this a new look?" She asked sarcastic. "It suits you well," she added sweetly.

"Doesn't it?" said Sirius ironically, "Alas, we are unable to find the author of this admirable work so she can remove it."

"You can't do it yourself?"

"She put an everlasting spell on it," said an angry James.

"That's all?" Lily asked with a faked surprise. She took her wand and said _Nonne Eternia Finite Incantatem._ The looks of the boys became normal again.

Then she got up and headed to her first class, leaving behind her four stunned boys. 

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

"She's hot," stated Sirius.

"Yeah, definitely hot," agreed James.

Remus saw that Claire didn't seem very pleased. _Scared of concurrence?_ Remus didn't like Claire a lot, he thought she was mean and snobby. He preferred to hang out with Dany, Lizzie et Bella, even if Claire was James' current girlfriend and Elie, Sirius's. This Lily was strange, there was something familiar with her, but he couldn't find what.

"She's skilled, too," he added, quite amazed at her power. 

"True, thanks to her we're handsome again," said James smugly.

"I wonder what she had to train for," Remus seemed quite interested in this girl.

"I don't know," stated James, 

"Guys, we'd better hurry, because are going to be late for Charms," noticed Sirius.

"Padfoot, since when do you care about being late?" asked James

"Since there is a sort of new girl in our class and I want to see what she is able to do."

"Good reason."

The boys raced to the classroom and arrived a few minutes before the beginning of the lesson. Lily was sitting in the back of the class. They sat near her just as Professor Flitwick started his lesson

"Today you will learn the Ilusi Charm. Does somebody know the use of this spell? Yes Miss Evans?"

"This charm is used to cast an illusion on something or somebody in order to hide it."

"Very good, Five points to Gryffondor. To cast it you have to think strongly of the illusion's form you want to create. Then you said _Ilusi_."

Suddenly, instead of the small professor, a giant man were standing in front of the students. With a "pop", the illusion disappeared.

"The counter curse is _Revelia_. So go on, you will be paired for this. Black and Lupin, Pettigrew and Tahel, Debb and Vanil, Hernan and Stan, Coppard and Figg, …., finally Potter and Evans." Lily groaned, an hour stuck up with Mr Ego-as-big-as-the-USA Potter. Flitwick approached her.

"Liliana."

"Yes sir?"

"You will work on this," he handed her few papers. "This spell is derived from the Ilusi, but used only on people so they appeared familiar to everybody. It's rather difficult to cast. Study it and try to perform it. I will come back later. "

"No demonstration sir?" asked Lily smiling.

"No, it'll be to easy for you."

"It's not fair."

"I know, now back to work."

"Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you in class."

"Thank you, sir."

As he went to help a student, James heard her groaned

"Why do they keep call with my full name, I don't like Liliana."

With that she start reading the papers. 

"Why don't you work on the Ilusi charm?" asked a quite lost James.

"It's too easy for me," replied Lily carelessly

"Easy?"

"Yeah easy, E.A.S.Y."

Then she continue her lecture, then practice the spell and the movements. Meanwhile James had a few problems with his spell.

Flitwick came to see Lily

"So, Liliana."

"I think I'm done." 

"Could you please demonstrate the charm for me?"

__

"Ilusi Famypersonna!" 

She pointed her wand at her. Immediately her face started to change. 

"Very well done. Five points to Gryffindor."

"_Revelia._ "

"Why don't you help Mr Potter, he seems to have a few problems."

"Yes sir."

"Congratulation, your skills have really improved."

"Thanks."

All of the sudden, the room was filled with an almost unearthly noise

__

"AHHHH!!!"

All the girls were screaming; a giant spider was standing near the blackboard.

"_BLACK!!_" 

"Yes, Professor?" answered Sirius with an innocent look, which didn't suit him at all.

"Five points from Gryffondor and detention! _Revelia"_

James noticed that that Lily hadn't seemed afraid of the spider, there was even a little smile on her lips. She turned to face him.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't know."

"Show me once."

He tried to do it but he only obtain half of an illusion.

"I see, your movements are wrong, see?" She showed him the right movements. " - and you have to put the accent on the second syllable: I**lu**si not **I**lusi. Try again."

After few attempts, James succeeded in doing it.

The lesson was soon over. All the day went like this lesson. Every teacher seemed to know Lily and gave her special stuff much harder to do.

After dinner Lily went straight to her dorm and decided to have a rest to be prepared for a night training in the forest.

Little did she know that she was the conversation's subject of all the older Gryffindors.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

"There is something strange about her," said Remus, "I feel like I have met her before, but I can't remember where or when."

"Yeah me too," add Sirius.

"Have you ever seen her before?" asked James

"No," Claire was thinking, "but I thought I know everyone in our house." 

"Me too, but apparently not."

"But who cares!" Burst Claire. "She is a nobody, a teacher's pet, a dork! We have talk about her for nearly an hour! She isn't worth it!"

"I don't know," cut Remus, "I have known her for only a few hours, you can't already judge her."

"Yes, you're right," add someone behind them. They turned and saw Lily, smirking.

She was dressed in black with a cloak. She headed towards the door. But before passing the door she stopped and turned to face the others.

"In fact, I wasn't allowed to become close to anyone due to my training, that's why nobody know me, and Claire if you have something to said to me, say it in front of me, not in my back. I know the teachers, because it's them who trained me. For the Marauders, and everyone for that matter, my belongings are charmed so that nobody can see or prank them. That's all, good night."

She passed the door and ran to the forest. One of the centaurs, Chiron, had accepted to train her.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

"What is she up to? You have seen her clothes?"

"She is really strange."

"Yep."

"Girls, I think we need to go," announced Bella. "Good night guys!"

"Good night!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to all who have reviewed this story, I hope you'll like it.

Thanks too to LanaMariah for betaing me and helping me

Review! 

Naïa


	7. Secrets, secrets

****

Chapter Seven: Investigations and Discoveries

Lily came back three hours later, completely exhausted. Chiron was a very strict professor, But thanks to him she'd be able to improve her skills in fighting. Dumbledore had decided that she had to be able to defend herself, since Voldemort was after her.

She had quite a lot of bruises on her arms, her legs and a few cuts, but nothing really serious. Chiron had agreed to see her once a week.

She went to her dorm and fell on her bed, not bothering to change or heal her injuries. _I will do it tomorrow_, she thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Little did she know that not everybody was asleep.

"LILY!"

"… What?" Groaned Lily, sleepily. She wasn't a morning a person at all.

"What had happened to you?" Bella was a bit shaken by Lily's looks.

"Sorry?…"

"Your clothes are torn! You're hurt!"

"That?… Oh! It's nothing", she said absentminded.

"NOTHING!!"

"Yeah. She took her wand. _Curaheal"_. Immediately all her bruises and cuts disappeared. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

"She is strange, stated Lizzie"

"Yup, she had come back et 2 am this morning", add Dany.

"How'd you know that?"

"I wasn't sleeping, I heard her. Apparently she was completely exhausted, and you have seen how she was this morning."

"I wonder what she had done to be like this. It seemed she had fight again something". Bella sounded rather curious.

"Don't know", answered Lizzie, "maybe the boys can help us…"

"Yeah!! But do you think we should ask Claire…"

"You're joking! Have you heard what she had said yesterday!"

"You're right, I don't know why she had said it…"

"Because she is scared, because she is a brainless b**** who can't think about something over than clothes, looks and boys", answered a cold voice, they turned and faced Lily who had just went out of the bathroom

"Scared? Of what ? Claire is the most popular girl in Hogwart. She is The girlfriend of James Potter the most popular boy in Hogwart." Dany was dumbstruck.

"Scared because she didn't know anything about me. I'm mysterious, unknown of everybody. I'm not pretty but I'm powerful and she is scared to loose her place there."

"Humph…" Dany didn't seemed convinced. 

"I'll go to have breakfast, see you there!"

With that she left three girls rather puzzled.

Lizzie was the first to recover.

"We have to talk to the boys." She announced

"Definitely" nodded the two others.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

"Remus!"

"Good morning to you too Bella" answered a sleepy Remus. "May I know why you are here?"

"We…"

"Bella!" interrupted an hyper Sirius, while jumping off his bed. "How nice to came! It's such a pleasure to see three marvellous ladies like you!"

"Shut up Sirius!" James was sitting on his bed, his hair messier than usual if it was possible.

"I'm hurt Prongs", he said with fake sobs, "you're only awake for a few minutes and you have already told me to shut up!" 

"Stop it guys!" shouted Lizzie a bit irritated by their behaviour

"Yes Professor!" chorused the three boys. 

"How does Peter manage to sleep with all this racket?" asked a puzzled Bella.

"Him? Even an earthquake couldn't wake him up", stated Remus matter-of-factly.

"So girls, what are you up to, in this beautiful morning?"

"We came to asked you something", started Dany.

"You have rung to the right door" said James. "We're the kings of the information. With Claire", he added.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, so do you know what Lily have done during the night?"

"She did something?" Sirius seemed curious.

"She had stayed outside until 2 am and when she came back she fell asleep on her bed the minute she touched it. This morning when we woke up we saw that her clothes were torn and that she had a lot of bruises and cuts as she had been fighting…" Lizzie told them all the thing that had happened this morning.

"This Lily girl seems very odd…" started carefully James.

"No kidding!" replied Lizzie sarcastically.

"So does the kings of information have any for us?" smiled Dany…

The boys looked at each other helplessly

"I think that no, but we can try to find some… Hmmm during the two next weeks, we could try to follow her everywhere, be her shadow, and gather all we can about her." Suggested Remus.

"Great Remus! You impress me! You have had a good idea!" said Bella

"Hey! Don't mistake me with Sirius, I can use my brain, me!" 

"Ahhh! A stab in the heart!" yelled Sirius a tragic expression on his face.

"Don't take care of him" said James to the girls, "he is always like this…"

"Poor boys!" said the girls

"Yes, but indeed it's a good idea. Bella, Dany and me can look after her during the days along with you, in the dorm… and you during the night, thanks to your peculiar… skills." Said Lizzie

"It may work." Answered Remus.

"Let's do it!" claimed Sirius.

Then they ran to the great Hall and two weeks of oversight started.

Lily was exasperated, for two weeks Bella, Dany, Lizzie and the four Marauders had followed her everywhere! She couldn't go somewhere without one of them on her heels… Luckily her "friends" helped her to get rid of them for her training sessions… _I wonder when they'll start noticing that it's always some kind of animals which allowed me to disappeared_, she thought. _At least, they won't be able to find my training room in the castle. I've cast a charm on it and they would need the password to enter_. she had choose her full name "Liliana Slivia Riddle Evans" as password, sure were couldn't find it. Only her parents and the teachers knew it. She saw them coming. _Oh no! Library!_ She get up but one look on their faces and she knew something was up. She called Shadow.

"Could you stay here and listen to every thing they'll say. I will be in contact with you", she whispered.

The cat nodded and seemed to say her something. She sighed.

"I know you don't like the colour, Ashes had said it to me too, but I can't risk them to find the truth…"

The cat looked a bit mad but then relaxed. Suddenly Lily laughed.

"You're right my dear… thanks for taking care of this too curious people." 

Then she left. 

Bella watched as Lily went out the common room, surely to go to the library. As she had got up, Bella had leant against Lizzie.

"Liz, it's the perfect time to meet the boys to share our information…"

"Right I'm going to bring them back here."

Then while Liz was gone, Bella saw something strange, Lily seemed to talk to her cat! Then she left and a few minutes after, Lizzie, Dany and the boys came.

"So, what have you found?" demanded Remus. Peter wasn't here, The boys have sent him looking after Lily, making sure she didn't cam in the common room and listened to them.

"Liliana Slivia Evans, about seventeen, birth date: unknown, family: a mother, a step-father, a step-sister, real father: unknown ; two pets, a ginger, green-eyed cat named Shadow and a black owl named Ashes. Powerful, particularly in Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and DADA, less in Potions although she had amazing grades in everything." Started Dany. 

"Never study, never and always given special stuff during the different lessons. Prefect since fifth year, actual Head Girl. Do a lot of personal researches on very advanced magic. Keep a diary but we have been unable to stole it until now. Is very secretive and suspicious. Don't talk a lot" Continued Lizzie.

"Disappear every Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays from 10 pm to 2 am. Came back completely exhausted and a bit injured on Wednesdays and Saturdays, simply tired on Mondays and Fridays." Added Bella.

"Good!" admired Remus.

"Your turn boys…"

"On Mondays and Fridays, stays at Hogwart during the night. Is visible on the map, but the room were she stayed is undiscoverable. We know were it is, but it seemed that there is no passage to go to her secret room." First said Remus

"On Fridays she goes in the forest we haven't been able to follow her in. Seem to know it perfectly", said Sirius, "Is on very good terms with the teachers. Know and see them a lot."

"Every time we try to follow her, something happened and distracted us. Then she disappeared." Finished James.

"What happened?" asked the three girls.

"We are always distracted or attacked by animals, cats, dogs, owls, snakes, ravens, every things…"

"Animals?" Bella seemed thoughtful…

"Yes, Why?" Asked Sirius.

"Nothing really important, it's just, when Lizzie was gone looking for you. I stayed here watching Lily. It was odd. I had the impression she was… talking to her cat and that he answered to her…."

The others burst of laughing except Remus who seemed lost in his thought. I had always had the feeling since the first year there was an other non entirely human creature in Hogwart… _But a …. No way, They're too powerful…. Dumbledore will never accept… Though he had accepted me… Why not… Oh I don't know… Should I tell them?_

"Remus?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing…"

His friends doesn't seemed convinced.

They didn't see the ginger cat sitting in the corner, listening carefully every thing.

Then they heard footsteps and a blond head popped out the portrait. Lily entered the common room.

"Can I speak to you Remus?" she demanded a dark and worried look on her face.

He seemed surprised but then nodded.

"Alone"

She motioned to him to follow her. Just as she climbed the stairs Peter entered the common room

"She's coming!"

"About time Pettigrew", answered coldly Lily "you should do some sport, you'd be more faster…"

With that she stopped in front of the unicorn portrait and said "Tom". The portrait opened. "Come"

Remus entered and the portrait closed.

"It's soundproof." She explained him. "You're cleverer than I thought, from what Shadow had said you have nearly find my secret."

"You mean you're a Natural!" He shouted completely amazed.

"Remus, you're a werewolf, you should have noticed my real nature a long time before. I was surprised you didn't…"

"But how could have you been…"

"Accepted? I don't know. On Mondays and Fridays, I'm training with the professors, on Wednesdays with a centaur, and on Fridays, I trained alone in the forest. That's why I'm injured, I'm training to fight…"

"Fight?"

"Yes Voldemort wants me on his side. As I refuse, he wants to kill me…"

"Are the Naturals as powerful as people said they are?"

"What about capacity to do any spells after seeing them done once, to suppress pain, to heal all types of injuries, to talk to animals and see the world through their senses, to transform in an animal, to be able to manipulate a bit people mind,…"

"Ok, Ok… It's what I call powerful."

"Thanks…"

"But doesn't Naturals have green eyes?"

"Yes, but I has contacts…"

"Oh!"

"Does it hurt?"

"What?!"

"Your transformations!"

"A lot" Remus's face was sombre.

"_Accio_ Sinedolowere potion!" She flicked her wand.

A little vial came in her hand filled with a purple liquid.

"Drink this a few hours before full moon it will practically suppress the pain."

Remus was completely dumbstruck. This girl was offering her one of the thing he dreamt about!

She pushed the vial in his hand 

"Take it, I don't need it, I wanted to give it to you before, but I wasn't able to, you would have notice me and start asking questions and I couldn't afford it…"

"I understand, thanks any ways."

"You're welcome, but be careful on your full-moon-we-have-fun-running-in-the-forbidden-forest-with-a-werewolf-in-animagi-forms. I'm still amazed that they have managed to become Animagi… Not for James and Sirius though, but for Peter…"

"I don't know, they kept it secret from me…"

"Come, they might started to have wrong ideas…"

She got up and open the portrait. Remus followed her.

Once they were in the common room, the other starred at her. Lily shrugged, and called loudly.

"Shadow! Come here!"

A ginger cat came lazily from a corner.

Remus stood there frozen, he had just remembered something

FLASHBACK

"What Shadow?" said a red-hair green-eyed girl to her black cat who had the same eyes as her

She seemed to listen to the cat, then smirked

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"Shadow" muttered Remus. He looked to the cat and see exactly the same eyes, deep green with silver pupils… Suddenly everything became clear in his mind, this girl was the previous Head Girl, she had just changed her appearance! _Right, as she is a Natural, it had to be easy for her_, he thought, _that's why she wanted to be alone…_

Lily looked at Remus as realization spread on his face. She realised her mistake! _Oh no! Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ _why haven't you changed their name!_

She leant to him and whispered in his ear, being careful no one else heard it

"Don't say it to anybody! I have to hide myself because of your damn curiosity, don't blow it again or you will be very sorry and this time I won't remove the spell…Oh and said Congratulation to the girls for their achievement"

Then she left the room.

"What does she want to talk to you about?" asked Sirius.

"Oh nothing", quickly said Remus, "just give me something for the full moon…" he add, looking meaningfully at his friends. They paled.

"Guys? Is it about Remus full-moon problem?" asked Bella

The four boys jumped

"You know?" whispered James.

"Yes, What do you think we are? Idiot brainless bimbos?" snapped Lizzie

"And you don't care" demanded Remus?

"No, we had even decided to become Animagi to support you…" said Dany.

The boys starred at them.

"Have you finished your transformation?" began hesitantly James.

"Yeah, I'm an Hippogrif" Bella seemed proud.

"I'm a gazelle" said Lizzie

"A peregrine falcon" shouted Dany. 

"Great! Hey, do you want to come with us next Saturday?" proposed Remus

"Why not?" shrugged Bella.

"Yeah, A run in the forest at night with dangerous creature, what could be more entertaining?" said sarcastically Liz

"Deal?" demanded Sirius, not listening to Lizzie.

They looked at each other

"Deal."

This evening every one were scared, The Marauders had huge grins on their face, and it wasn't a good thing for their fellow students… 


	8. Discoveries

****

Chapter Eight

The next morning, as Lily was eating alone on one of the end of the table, two owls came and dropped letters in front of her, one was black. Her hand shaking, she took the black one, opened it and started reading.

Dear Slivia

I don't want to wait much longer, if you don't want to join me by will, I'll force you. You'll submit to me and we'll rule this world, father and daughter… As you don't want to reunite the family, I'll use other ways… From now, I'll kill someone every Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, until you give and joined the Dark Side. You'll received letters containing a few photos of the victims the day after to show you what you have done to them… Hope you'll enjoy it! 

Lily starred at the letter, not believing what she had just read. What kind of man was he? How far could he go? Then a thought hit her, Today was a Tuesday! Would he…?

Suddenly an another owl came and Lily opened hurriedly the black letter.

She read quickly the little note in it and made a cry. She took the photos and begun to cry. She didn't see people eyeing her with wonder on their in particularly seven very curious Gryffondor student. She got up, the two black letters in her hands, took her stuff, and ran from the hall, the other letter laying near her plate.

Remus got up and took the letter. He opened it and read silently.

"Wonder what had upset her?" wondered James, while Remus was reading.

"I've never seen her loose her cool until now…" added Sirius.

"Me too" nodded Bella, a bit worried.

"Her parents had been killed yesterday." Answered a shaken Remus. He handed them the letter. 

Dear Miss Evans

We are truly sorry to announce you that your parents are dead. They were killed yesterday by Death Eater. Your sister, who was luckily not present at that moment, is the only survivor…

We offer you our sympathy.

Fran Traillin 

"My God, Poor girl!" said Bella horrified. "I'll comfort her!" She started walking out the Hall, but Remus stopped her.

"What Remus!"

"Don't go."

"Why? She shouldn't be alone in a moment like this!"

"I think she'll reject you or she'll say something she doesn't mean… Let her time to realise what had happened…"

"You sure?" replied Bella doubtfully.

"Yeah."

"If you said so."

Lily didn't come to any of her class the whole day. After dinner Bella, Lizzie, Dany raced to their dorm. They found her asleep tears on her cheeks… They noticed too that there was a new black box on her bedside. But they were unable to open it.

Claire entered. She eyed Lily, spiteful.

"Oh Little dork was crying?" 

"What?" spat Bella.

"Oh Bella!" Said Claire, exasperate, "Don't stand up for her. A little piece of dirt like her isn't worth it…"

Lizzie was growing red with anger.

"How dare you saying it! She'd just lost her parents!"

"Great! Now maybe we will be finally got ride of her!" answered happily Claire.

"What do you think you're saying!" shouted Lizzie

"Liz, not you too. Look at her! She's an outcast, she's a dork, she's ugly. The only thing she had right is her brain. She's useless! Who could want to be the friend of a freak like her?" said Claire, smugly.

Bella, Dany, Lizzie were mad.

"She's a great person! Greater than you are!" snapped Dany.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Good" Claire was about to say more, then she had a cruel smile. "Alright! Suit you! But you'll regret it!" 

Then she exited the room.

"And I thought she was our friend!" said quietly Bella.

"Yeah…" nodded Dany and Liz.

The next two weeks went by quickly. Lily had kept received black letters with photos of the victims, she had become pale and was weakening. She barely spoke, and kept herself away from the other. Bella, Liz, Dany and Remus were worried about her but didn't know how to approach her.

Lily hadn't showed the letters to Dumbledore, afraid of what he would think of her, afraid that he would expelled her, after all wasn't she the responsible of all these deaths. She had kept all the letters in a black box. She had immersed herself in her training, willing to destroy Voldemort.

The day of the full moon she decided to have a walk in the forest at night to help injured animals if she found some or just to forget her life for a few minutes…

James and co have planned their little escapade: they would meet the girls in the common room at 10 am then go to the shack and stay with Remus in the forest. Their animals would be strong enough to restrain a werewolf. 

It was midnight, Lily was walking, lost in her thought when she heard a scream.

She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. _What have they done again?_ She sighed then hurried. She didn't want to transform. If she did she would have to do her Meta spell as it wear off when she used her fully powers. 

Suddenly she felt a great pain, she ran and burst in a glade.

What she saw made her gasped. A unicorn was laying on the grass, severely injured, nearly dead. She saw she could barely breath.

She turned and saw the Marauders plus Bella, Lizzie and Dany. Remus was in his werewolf form. As soon as he saw her, he ran to her, growling.

She held her hand and shouted

"Halten lunedia filieris"

The wolf stopped

"mihiama Gaiaen tibiusi camicor"

The werewolf nodded and stayed still

"Camicor beanix homen fieint bleal non ihr."

Remus bowed

"You can transform back" she announced

With a few "pop", seven students were standing in the glade.

They starred at her, not completely believing what they were seeing.

"Who are you?" finally said James.

"It's not the time for questions" she replied, kneeling near the unicorn.

She checked her. She was barely alive, Lily had to make something quickly if she wanted to save her.

She sighed, she'd have to use her full power which meant that her cover would blow up, but the unicorn worth it.

She turned to the others.

"I'll heal her, but I have to do something. I warn you James, if you, Sirius or Peter do only one comment you're dead, understand?"

They nodded. She took her wand and muttered "Comnor". Her real looks appeared, long red locks, green eyes. She took off her contact and her silver pupils shine in the dark.

Then she leant near the animals, put her hand on it. Her hand started to shine and the healing started.

James was completely stunned, this was the mysterious girl…. But what was she?

"She's a Natural" whispered Bella in awe.

"And a powerful one" added Lizzie.

"How do you know that?" asked Sirius quietly (which was very un-sirius. But since he had recognise this girl as the girl who had hexed them very bad last time they had disobey her, he didn't want to make this happen again…)

"Did you guy ever listened during lessons?" sighed Dany.

"Natural, are very powerful people. They can managed every spells possible after seeing it done once, talk with animals, transform in one, heal injuries, suppress pain and manipulate a bit other people" started explaining Lizzie.

"We can identify them, as they always had green eyes, silver pupils and two beauty spots on the forehead." Finished Bella.

"So that's what she was hiding!" murmured James

"Do you know her?" demanded Dany, curious.

"Yeah, she was the previous Head Girl, the one we didn't know anything about"

"Her!"

"Yeah, but why was she so secretive?"

"Naturals aren't very appreciated by common wizards, they feared them as they are powerful and think they belong to the Dark Side. But in general they're neutral."

The boys were dumbstruck by these news. They watched as Lily and the unicorn were glowing brighter and brighter.

The unicorn was nearly dead. Lily started by healing her wound. Then she begun to gave the unicorn her energy to finished healing her. After a few minutes she realised the true. If she wanted to save the unicorn, she had to give her nearly all her energy which would probably kill her, but if didn't do that, the unicorn wouldn't be able to get up and go away, she'll have to stay laying here for a day, unprotected which meant the death of the animal. She hesitated a few moment but quickly came to a conclusion, on the one hand, a unicorn, one of the purest, the most innocent animal which had ever existed, on the other hand, her, a Natural, daughter of Voldemort, cause of her parent's death, of almost twenty murders, with nobody to care for. Her choice was settled, she would save the unicorn and did, for once, one thing right in her life. She continued to give her strength, feeling more and more tired. Then everything went black and she fell in unconsciousness.

James and co noticed that something was wrong, Lily was becoming paler and paler and the unicorn stronger and stronger. Then the unicorn got up and left whereas Lily collapsed on the grass, unconscious. They hurried towards her.

"Lily" asked James, shaking her. "Lily! LILY!"

She stayed still, not answering him.

Bella leant against her. 

"James! She's barely breathing! She's dying!"

After a moment of panic, James's ideas became clear.

"OK, Bella, Sirius and Peter, stayed with Remus, transformed and brought him back to the shack. Then meet us in the infirmary. Dany, Liz, come with me!" They nodded. James took Lily in his arms, she was very light and raced to the castle followed by the girls. They burst in the Infirmary.

"What is this racket about? Potter, Hernan, Coppard! What do you do here at this hour?" shouted the nurse.

"It's Lily" said Liz, out of breath.

"Miss Evans?"

"Yeah, we found her outside! She was unconscious" explained Dany.

"Hurry up, put her on the bed!" the nurse was worried.

James put Lily's body on the nearest bed and Mrs Pomfrey started checking her.

"What has she done again… My dear, she had nearly killed herself!"

About ten minutes after, Sirius, Peter and Bella came.

"How is she?"

"Not good"

The nurse arrived.

"I managed to save her, but I have to go find Dumbledore. You'll have to explain what had happened!" she announced, looking at them sternly.

The seven kids gulped, afraid of what might happen, after all, they wasn't allowed to go outside at night…


	9. Explanations

Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
A few minutes after, a quite worried Dumbledore arrived in the infirmary, after looking at Lily.  
  
"Could you explain to me what happened?"  
  
The students looked at each other. Finally Bella spoke.  
  
"Well, I wanted to observe the stars for an Astronomy research. So I went to the Astronomy Tower. Dany and Lizzie decided to accompany me, as I don't like to go alone in the corridors. Once we arrived at the tower, we found that James, Sirius and Peter were already there. We started looking at the stars, when Dany spotted something near the forest. It was Lily. Curious, we decided to followed her. But once in the forest, we got lost. We arrived in a glade and what we saw made us scream. There was a unicorn, laying on the ground, barely alive. Apparently Lily heard our screams and came. Once she saw the unicorn, she seemed deep in thought. Then she sighed and asked us to stay away from her. She waved her wand and her looks changed. She knelt near the unicorn and put her hand on the animal. She started glowing along with the unicorn. We saw the injuries healed in few seconds, then glowed brighter. But after a few minutes, we noticed that the unicorn was getting stronger and brighter meanwhile Lily was becoming weaker and paler. Then the unicorn stood up and get away. Lily fainted. James took her and brought her here while we were checking if the unicorn was alright."  
  
Bella looked expectantly t the headmaster, scared of what he might say. It was part of the truth. Of course, she wasn't about to say that they were unregistered Animagi who had decided to have some fun running with a werewolf at midnight in the Forbidden forest on a full moon.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them.  
  
"Well, I see. It will be 100 points for being outside at night, but I give 150 points to Gryffondor for your bravery and intelligence.  
  
The students looked at each other relieved that they weren't going to be expelled.  
  
"I believe you have found the truth about Miss Evans?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"She's a Natural, isn't she?"  
  
"Exactly, and a very powerful one. She had been trained to fight Voldemort. But I would like to ask you something. Have you notice any change in her behaviour lately?"  
  
They thought for a moment when Lizzie answered.  
  
"Yes, since she received a letter announcing the death of her parents, she had acted strangely."  
  
"Right, but, if I remembered right, she didn't opened the letter announcing these deaths, she read two blacks letters then got up and left."  
  
"Yes, it's odd. I've also noticed she kept receiving blacks letter every Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays."  
  
"Hm. I think she kept them in the black box on her bedside." Said Dany thoughtfully.  
  
"Really?" asked a concerned Dumbledore. "Could you go take it and bring it here. I would like to have a look at this."  
  
"Sure Professor."  
  
Dany left the room. Everybody remained quiet until her return.  
  
As soon as she came back, she handed a quite big black box to Dumbledore. He took it and try to open it. After numerous attempts he finally managed to opened the box, using a spell the six friends had never heard of.  
  
In the box laid letters. He took them and started to read them silently. While he was reading, the James and his friends saw his face darkened.  
  
Then he looked up at them. All twinkles in his eyes had disappeared.  
  
"Thank you. I think you should go sleeping, you have lessons to attend tomorrow if I'm not wrong."  
  
The six teens nodded and left. Then he turned to the bed where Lily was laying, a very concerned look on his face. At this moment, Lily started to open her eyes slowly. He approached her.  
  
"What happened?" asked she.  
  
"Why haven't you told me?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~  
  
"Why haven't you told me?" heard Lily. She looked up and saw Dumbledore's face. She noticed he was worried, concerned and that his eyes were full of sorrow. She sighed; she knew that sooner or later, the truth would have come out. She decided to remain silent. She didn't look at him.  
  
Dumbledore saw she was avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Look at me, Lily" he said calmly.  
  
Reluctantly she looked up. In his eyes, she didn't see anger, disgust, but kindness and compassion.  
  
"Why haven't you told me about these letters?" he said, pointing to the black box.  
  
"I couldn't sir. I was afraid. What would have you done? Expelled me for sure! I'm a Natural, the daughter of Voldemort and the cause of several murders. Who would want to keep a girl like that in his school." She quickly said.  
  
"Calm down. I didn't think you have so little faith in me. First you are a Hogwart student no matter what you are, second nobody can choose his parents, it's Fate. Third you're not responsible for these murders. The only one is Voldemort. Don't forget it." Said Dumbledore.  
  
At these words Lily started to cry. She had bottled up her feelings during the past weeks, fearing that if she didn't she would break down. Dumbledore let her cry, he knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't been able to get over it. Seeing Lily like that made him sad. She was a compassionate, trustworthy, courageous girl and would make a great woman. But Fate seemed to have a lot in store for her, and he felt it wasn't the end of it.  
  
She cried for a few minutes. Once she had calmed down, Dumbledore handed her a handkerchief. She took it, thanking him.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"No need my dear. Only promise me to come see me if you received other letters or threats of Voldemort."  
  
Lily nodded, looking relieved.  
  
"Good. Now, why have you nearly killed yourself?"  
  
Lily looked down, ashamed.  
  
"I won't judge you and I think I know why. But you need to say it. It'll help you."  
  
"I wanted to end it. I mean I didn't see reason to live and if I could save an innocent creature, it would have been better." Explained Lily.  
  
Dumbledore remained silent for a while. Then he spoke up.  
  
"I see. I assume you won't do it again?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. Now what are you doing about Mr Potter and his friends. You're aware of the fact they know your secret."  
  
"I know. Remus had discovered it a little before. I think it'll be better to reveal my true self to everyone. I mean, in a few months I'll be out of Hogwart and it'll be hard for me to hide. Moreover, I think most of the Slytherin knew that there is a Natural in the school and I'm afraid that even if we try to prevent them from telling this to anyone, they may let it skipped in a talk without noticing it."  
  
"You're sure Lily? It's your choice I won't influence you."  
  
"I've made my mind Professor."  
  
"I've think you have made the right choice. I'm proud of you. But I'm warning you it won't be easy. Prejudice are strong in the wizarding world."  
  
"I know, but I'll have to face it sooner or later. But I'd like to keep my parentage a secret. It may be possible for people to accept my nature. But I know for sure that they wouldn't been able to accept me if they knew who is my father."  
  
"I understand. I assume you won't keep your last appearance?"  
  
"Yes, I want to start with my true appearance and my true nature. I won't be able to hide forever."  
  
"So true." He said. "I'm happy for this decision. I was hoping you'll see that hiding wasn't a solution. Mrs Pomfrey had said you could quit the Hospital wing in two days."  
  
Lily sighed, two days locked there, but it was nothing compared to the thought she would have died if James and his friends hadn't been here. Thinking about that she decided that she had to forget that because of them she had been discovered. What was done was done. So she decided to forgive James, Sirius, Peter and Remus.  
  
"Professor? Do you know what could nearly kill a unicorn?"  
  
Dumbledore's face became sombre.  
  
"No, but whatever it is, it's dark."  
  
Lily nodded. The headmaster left after a few minutes, leaving her alone. She quickly fell asleep.  
  
The first day passed uneventfully.  
  
On the second, Lily received an unexpected visit…  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~*~~  
  
James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Dany, Lizzie, and Bella were standing in the door. Lily motioned for them to come. They approached her bed seeming a bit uncomfortable. Lily saw it and a sad look passed in her eyes. She looked down, not wanting to see fear in their eyes.  
  
The seven friends entered the room. James could say that they were all uncomfortable. Natural were said to be dangerous. But as they approached of Lily's bed, they saw sadness in her eyes before she looked down. He realised their mistake.  
  
"Guys", he whispered to his friends, "I think she thinks that we are scared of her."  
  
"James could you repeat it slowly?" answered Sirius. James didn't listened to him.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen her looks." Added Remus. "But we have nothing to fear."  
  
"You sure?" asked Lizzie. "I mean, I know she is a great girl, but I can't help being a bit nervous. Natural are dangerous, they're said to be dark!"  
  
"They're as dark as me" replied Remus.  
  
"You have a point…" As they were near to Lily they stopped talking. Lily was still looking down, apparently lost in her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly she spoke up.  
  
"I'm evil right. I'm dark, dangerous and should be left alone." The sadness in her voice made them guilty. Dany sat near her and hugged her.  
  
"Never speak of yourself like that! You're a great person! And I'm glad to be your friend!"  
  
"Fr..iend?" stuttered Lily.  
  
"Friend."  
  
"I've never had a friend." Said Lily in a low voice. "I had to hide from everyone in fear of someone finding my secret. I've lived seven years here and until this year nobody had known my name."  
  
"How come we haven't noticed you before. You're not invisible?" asked Sirius  
  
"No, but I noticed that I could make myself become invisible to others. They see me, but they don't record my presence. Like I don't exist."  
  
They starred at her.  
  
"Ok" simply said James. "Now could you give us some information about Naturals?"  
  
Lily seemed to think about it for a few moments before nodding.  
  
Instantly the seven Gryffondors started to ask her questions.  
  
"Oh! Slow down! One at time!" she said, laughing.  
  
And they started to talk. For the following hours they talked happily. At a moment, Dumbledore came, but seeing the eight students chatting animatedly, he left a small smile on his lips. Apparently Lily had found true friends.  
  
The girl explained them a few things, she even showed them some of her powers. Then they left after promising her they would come back tomorrow to get her out of the hospital wing.  
  
For the first time since a long, long time, Lily was truly happy.  
  
The next morning she woke up early and waited for her friends to come. They arrived at 7 o'clock. Then they all headed to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, heads turned to see them. Indeed, the Marauder were quite popular, so were Bella, Dany and Lizzie. People had noticed that the three girls had stopped to hang out with Claire, even if she remained James's girlfriend. As they now hang out with the Marauders, they had been given evil glares from the female population. But this morning instead of seeing the seven teens together, the students saw a new person with them. She was tall and slim. She had long wavy red hair, green eyes. But what startled the students was her silver pupils, showing her nature. Immediately, whispers could be heard in the hall.  
  
"Look at her!"  
  
"See…the eyes!"  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I'm telling you, she's …"  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
"Never seen her before…"  
  
Lily sighed at this, she hated to be in the spotlight. She had spent so many years in the shadows, that she had to fight a huge urge to make herself invisible.  
  
She sat at the Gryffondor table with Bella on her right and James on her left. The breakfast passed quickly, but by the end of it, Lily had grown slightly annoyed by all the stares she was given and all the whispers.  
  
"Why do they keep doing this?" she muttered to Bella.  
  
"Why Lily? It's not every day they see a Natural."  
  
"I shouldn't have take off my disguise…"  
  
"You'd have to do it sooner or later."  
  
"I know you're right, but I hate this situation!"  
  
Bella sighed.  
  
"Don't worry" suddenly said James, "We're your friends"  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I won't be able to thank you enough for it!"  
  
"No need Lil."  
  
Finally, to Lily's relief, the breakfast was over. But, when she saw Dumbledore standing up, she feared what he'll say.  
  
"Students, I've an announcement. As you may have noticed, we have a particular student here. I reintroduce you to Miss Evans, Head Girl."  
  
Gasps were heard. Lily looked at the students, all were looking at her. She saw also Claire and her friends glaring at her.  
  
Then she got up, followed by her friends and they headed to their first class, Charm. 


	10. Curiosity killed the cat

Chapter Ten  
  
Lily and her new friends headed for Charm. They were the first to arrive and were welcomed by Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Go get your seat. We'll wait for the others. By the way, I'm happy that you have decided to show the truth Miss Evans, it's a good thing."  
  
Lily smiled. Professor Flitwick was one of her favourite teachers.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"No need, Miss Evans. I believe that your grades can be showed now?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore allowed it."  
  
"All right."  
  
Then the others students arrived and the lesson started.  
  
"Well, class. Today we'll learn the Paralyse charm. It paralyses your opponent for a few minutes; it's very useful in a duel. The incantation is Parfroz. Miss Evans your charm will have to paralyse your opponent and make him lose his senses. You will show it to me when you're done."  
  
The others students looked strangely at her. One of them raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr Ferston?"  
  
" Why does she have a special assignment and not us?"  
  
"Because, due to her nature Miss Evans can do easily every possible spell. So the Paralys spell won't be hard for her to cast. Now back to work. Partner in groups of two or three."  
  
For a few minutes, everyone was trying to get the spell right. Finally, a girl in Ravenclaw managed to do it. She was quickly followed by a few other students and by the end of the lesson, nearly everyone had managed it. Lily was still busied writing something on her parchment. Finally, she got up and approached the teacher. She showed him her paper. He read it, then nodded, smiling proudly at her.  
  
"Very good Miss Evans. Now class, I want a volunteer on who Miss Evans can cast her spell."  
  
The class became deadly silent. Then, Arabella slowly raised her hand, trusting Lily.  
  
"Thanks Miss Figg, could you stand up and go here? Perfect."  
  
Lily smiled thankfully to Arabella. She held her wand and said, "Parinsenfrez!"  
  
Immediately, Arabella was paralysed. Professor Flitwick approached her. He took her hand and put it in a fire he had conjured, then yelled in her ear.  
  
"Do the counter spell, Miss Evans."  
  
"Mobisen"  
  
Arabella blinked and looked at the Professor.  
  
"What happened sir?"  
  
"Miss Figg, does your hand ache? And did you hear what I have said?"  
  
"No, my hand is right, and you didn't say anything…, isn't it?"  
  
"Well done Miss Evans, Five points to Gryffondor for the spell and five more for the counter spell, don't forget to give them to the Headmaster."  
  
Lily nodded. At that moment, the bell rang and everyone left the class, talking about what had just happened.  
  
The other classes were just the same. The teachers would give special assignment to Lily who would show the class at the end of the lesson.  
  
Finally, it was dinner-time.  
  
Lily and her friends sat at the Gryffindor's table, waiting for food to come. She could feel students staring at her and it was bothering her a lot.  
  
"Bella? Do you think they'll keep doing this for a while?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I think so."  
  
"Lucky me… I shouldn't have taken my disguise down! Stupid me!" Lily put her head in her hands.  
  
"You couldn't have hidden forever Lil." Said Remus.  
  
"Funny, I'm sure I've already heard this…" replied the young girl.  
  
"It's true so stop to say that you shouldn't have done it." Said Dani practical.  
  
The two girls argued for a few minutes, with their friends smiling at their behaviour. Finally Dani seemed to end the winner.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Lily was quite surprised. She hadn't received a black letter, even if normally she should have. It was worrying her. This calm was weird and unnatural… Voldemort had to be planning something big…  
  
For now, she was in the common room, talking, joking and laughing with her friends; living a normal life for the first time… She loved this feeling of carelessness. Suddenly an owl entered the room and dropped a black letter on Lily's lap. Hands shaking, she opened it, careful to hide its content from the others, hoping for a miracle, hoping, nobody had died again…  
  
Dearest Slivia.  
  
You are worrying, aren't you? Why my dear father hadn't yet sent me one of his letters, I could almost hear you think it… I learned a strange thing today my dearest daughter, very strange things. Apparently you made friends… Good… As my first plan to make you join me seems to have failed, I'll try something else. Have you told your friends the truth about your family? You haven't, have you? Because who would want to be the friend of the daughter of the Dark Lord? Imagine what they'll say when they hear it? I can imagine it: Them, in front of you looking at you with scorn, hate, saying that they hate you, that you're a monster, a freak… What a joyful scene! Back to business. What will your friends think when they hear that you are the cause of the murder of their family? Instead of killing anonymous people, I'm going to kill people your friends care for. Intelligent? Of course it will stop as soon as you join me… Who'll be the first? Hmmm, it'll be a surprise. You'll see tomorrow.  
  
The Dark Lord.  
  
A tear ran on Lily's cheek as she read it. She closed her fist and clutched the letter as if it was Voldemort's neck.  
  
"How can he do this? Why?" she whispered. She got up, silently and headed towards the exit, deciding to warn Dumbledore; maybe he could warn their family and save them if it wasn't too late.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Lizzy.  
  
"Dumbledore" answered Lily shortly.  
  
"Do you want us to come?" asked Remus, worried by her pale face and blank look.  
  
"NO!" shouted Lily. "Sorry" she apologised, seeing them shocked by her outburst. "Don't come." Then she left.  
  
The seven friends looked at each others and nodded. They got up; James summoned his cloak and put it over them after having enlarged it. They quickly left the common room and headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
They spotted Lily reaching the gargoyle and were close enough to hear the password.  
  
"Callison" said Lily. (If you're wondering it's a French sweets made with honey…)  
  
The gargoyle, moved, allowing her to enter. James and co waited a few minutes before following her in. After having said the password, they reached the headmaster's office's door and gathered close to it, trying to hear what was being said inside…  
  
/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/ \¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\  
  
  
  
Lily entered the office quietly. Dumbledore looked up and smiled when he saw her. However his smile faded a bit when he saw the black letter in her hand.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes professor" she handed him the letter.  
  
Dumbledore's frown deepened as he was reading the letter.  
  
"I guess he is talking about the Potters, the Blacks, the Lupins, The Pettigrews, the Figgs, The Hernans, and the Coppards."  
  
"Yes, you must warn them immediately, I don't know who he will attack…"  
  
Dumbledore got up and approached a shelf. He took a small device on it. After saying the name of the different families, he explained everything and asked them to come to Hogwart as fast as they could.  
  
During this, Lily, sitting in her chair had put her head in her hand and was deep in thought. In fact, she was blaming herself, blaming herself for destroying families, for putting people in danger….  
  
After a few minutes, Dumbledore was finished. He approached Lily.  
  
"They had been warned. Thank you for warning me."  
  
"No need, it's my fault if they're in danger…"  
  
"Don't blame yourself for your father's acts."  
  
"I try professor, but it's hard. I can't help feeling responsible for the deaths he caused to make me join him."  
  
"You're not responsible."  
  
Lily sighed heavily.  
  
"What's going to happen professor? What are you going to say to their families?"  
  
"I'm going to warn them that Voldemort wants them dead and that they have to hide."  
  
"And if they ask why?"  
  
"Do you want me to tell them the truth?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you think it will be wise?"  
  
"Probably. Then I help them find a hideout for each of them, unknown to the others."  
  
"All right"  
  
"And for what is going to happen; only time will tell." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Lily got up.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"You're welcome. Could you tell Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew, Miss Hernan, Miss Figg and Miss Coppard to come to my office?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I think, their family will arrive in a few minutes."  
  
"Good bye Professor."  
  
"Good bye Miss Evans."  
  
Lily slowly exited the room. She opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Bella, Lizzie and Dany, who had been listening, had fallen on each other when she opened the door and were now looking at her…. 


	11. Unraveling the secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize!

A/N: I want to apologize for the time it took to update this story. I was thinking of deleting it, as I no longer enjoy writing it. But one of my friend nearly bit my head off when I told her. Since when she kept on nagging me to finish it: saying that I started it and had to finish. Moreover several people reviewed asking for more, that's them that, in the end, convinced me to continue with it.

Without more talk, off with the story.

Naia 

****

Chapter Eleven

Lily looked at her friends, shocked.

"H-How much have you heard?" she asked in a whisper.

She didn't need an answer, their shocked looks answered for them. Looking at them, she could even see fear….

She nearly cried. For once, Voldemort had been right, they_ were _afraid of her. Restraining her tears, she turned to look at the Headmaster and took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice calm.

"May I be excused, Professor? I believe that you don't need me anymore. If I learn anything new, I'll contact you immediately."

Dumbledore looked attentively at her and she could see him hesitating. Casting her more pleading look, she hoped he would agree.

He sighed reluctantly.

"You may, Miss Evans. Before you leave, will you allow me to show some of your letters to their families to explain…?"

Without a word, Lily raised her hand and flicked it, making her black box appear on Dumbledore's desk.

"Thank you Miss Evans. You may go."

"Thank you Professor."

She headed towards the door. As she passed near her friend, they looked at her, still quite stunned. Peter even took a step backwards. 

Lily clenched her fists she had to leave quickly or she wouldn't be able to control herself. She left and after a few seconds, as soon as she heard the gargoyle closed the door, she ran outside, blinded by her tears.

Her instincts led her to the forest, as she didn't really know what to do. 

She wandered aimlessly through it, some times stopping to lean on a tree or to help an animal. Finally she arrived in the glade where she had found the wounded unicorn she looked around and decided to stay here for a bit.

She sat and started playing with a small twig. Suddenly she heard something on her right. Immediately, she was on her feet, facing some bushes. She immediately fell in a defensive stance, waiting for what was coming to show itself.

Slowly a horn appeared through the bushes. The young witch relaxed, seeing the unicorn stepping in the glade. The beautiful beast approached her slowly. As always, Lily felt at peace in the unicorn's presence.

:: I want to thank you, young one::

Lily jumped a bit, startled and looked towards the unicorn.

"Why?"

:: For helping me a long time ago and almost losing your life in the process. ::

"It was you!" exclaimed Lily, realization hitting her. "How are you?"

:: Fine, thanks to you. ::

"Glad to hear it!"

:: What are you doing here tonight? ::

There was a silence.

"I don't know… I needed to be alone…"

:: Why's that? ::

Lily pondered this question…..

"I don't really know…. My friends, the people who were here when I healed you, found out about my parentage."

:: Yes, the werewolf and the human-animal, but what has them finding about your parentage to do with you wanting to be alone? ::

"Everything… Let's just say that my father isn't someone_ very_ …. How to put it…. Nice…. They fear him and now they fear _me_."

:: But they're your friends! ::

"I don't know anymore….."

:: Have they done anything implying that you weren't their friend anymore? ::

"No, not really….. But I could see fear in their eyes…. How can they be my friends if they fear me?!"

:: Did you talk with them about it? Did you hear what they had to say about it? ::

Lily looked down.

  
"No, I thought…. I don't know…."

:: You should listen to them before doing anything. ::

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

:: Talk with them. ::

"Perhaps you're right."

:: Go ahead; I'm sure they won't mind. After all, they stayed with a werewolf, who is far more dangerous than you. Why should they desert you if they support him? ::

Lily smiled a bit at the unicorn's vehemence. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go and see them."

:: Good, if they decide to leave you, you're always welcome in the Forest, you or your descendants, you have my word. ::

"Thank you, it means a lot to me. What's your name?"

:: Miraleeze. ::

"Thank you again."

:: You're welcome and now, go back to your kind. ::

"Good bye, Miraleeze."

:: Good bye, may you shine. ::

They parted. Lily looked around her, trying to remember where she was. She quickly situated herself. She wasn't far away from Hogsmeade.

She decided to enter the castle using the passage linking Honeydukes to Hogwarts. 

It was nearly midnight, and she knew she'd have to break_ into _the store. She finally arrived at the village and crossed the street. As she passed in front of the three Broomsticks, she saw two men exit the pub. They looked up at her as she passed near a street lamp. It was something she had never understood: how did this lamps function without electricity. She was a few meters away from them as she eyed them, making sure she didn't know them.

Relieved, she continued on her way, not seeing the two men looking at each other. 

The taller whispered to the other a few words:

"Is it her?"

"It's a red-head for sure, but I'm not sure if it's the one…"

"Well, we'd better check it; the master would be pleased if we brought her back to him."

"Why not check? We've nothing to loose."

Loudly, he spoke up.

"Miss! Miss!"

Not wanting to look suspicious, Lily stopped and turned to look at them.

They ran to her.

"Sorry to bother, but wanted to know if you could indicate us the way to the Owl post…"

"Sure, but I think it's closed at this hour."

Saying it she pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

The two men looked at each other smirking. The smallest nodded.

"It's her."

The other had taken his wand out and before Lily could react he had stunned her. She had just the time to let go a mental cry for help before falling on the grounds. The tallest bent down and took her left wrist.

"Let's go"

They apparated out of sight, the only hint indicating Lily had been there was a small necklace, she had broken in her fall and which was holding her parents' photo.

A stray cat which had witnessed the whole scene approached, sniffed the necklace, and took it in his jaws, before starting to run towards the castle.

/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤

Albus Dumbledore eyed the youths before him.

The girls were looking a bit confused, but weren't looking frightened or disgusted, mostly lost and curious. His gaze moved to the boys: young Peter was on the other hand afraid, it was clear in his attitude: the way he kept throwing quick glance at the door as if expecting Miss Evans to come back and killed them. The three other boys, well, young Mr Lupin seemed willing to help, but it was predictable coming from him, being a werewolf, he was open minded. Young Mr Black seemed torn between two feelings, and James Potter was starring at his hand, apparently deep in thought.

"I think the muggle proverb "_Curiosity killed the cat_" is appropriate to this situation, don't you think?"

They stared at their feet.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you, I must say. I thought you'd at least respect Miss Evans' wish for secrecy."

"We wanted to help her sir," said Bella quietly.

"I can understand that Miss Fig, but are you still willing to, now that you know her secret?"

"I think so, sir, she remains my friend. We can't choose our parents, and I admire her for coping with this." She said, proudly.

"Really, Miss Fig, would you say the same thing if your parents were killed by Voldemort, wouldn't you blame her?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I would. She isn't responsible for her father's actions."

"Thank you Miss Figg. I'm happy to see Miss Evans has a good friend."

His gaze shifted to the others.

"Your families will be here shortly. They will stay at Hogwarts for the time being. Voldemort wants Miss Evans to join him at all costs, and he's threatening to kill her friends' families if she keeps on refusing his offer. She warned me immediately and I asked your relatives to come immediately. You can stay if you want to."

At that moment, the flames in the fireplace turned green and people started to step out of it.

For the following moments, everybody talked at the same time. Finally, things settled a bit and the adults turned to the Headmaster, while Sirius', Peter's, Arabella's, Danny's and Lizzie's siblings joined them. 

Then the explanations started.

/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤

At the same time, Lily opened her eyes.

"Slivia… How nice of you to come and see me…"

/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤/\¤

Thank you all for reviewing!

CassieOwls : Thank you for the review.

hErShEyKiSsEs17 : What did you think of this chapter ? Thank you for the review. Sorry for the spelling, it's just that in France, it's spelled Gryffondor.

faye : Thank you for the review.

Tearful Spider : Happy you liked this. Well the reason for the delay was that I wanted to work on my other stories, it's not an excuse, I know…. Thank you for the review.

Liz : Thanks for reviewing !

*fireangel* : Thank you a lot ! I hope you liked this chapter too. 

Becca Black : You have, don't worry J Thanks a lot for the review!!

LittleEar BigEar's sis : Thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Lady Lily : Thank very much for the review.

Mage Of Fire : Thanks for the review. I really like your stories continue ! 

SiriDragon : Hope you liked it ! Thanks for reviewing.

Squirt : Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

Hypoer person : Alright, I'll follow your advise…. Thank you a lot for reviewing.

lalallalalalal : Thanks for the review.

hi people : Thank you for the review.

yadda yadda lisa : **blush** Thanks a lot ! !

Rebecca : Thanks ! !

zoe : Thank you for reviewing !

Fawkes89 : Thank you. Sorry for the long wait. 

Sonja : Thank you !

dacral croiff : Thanks a lot for the review. I went to read your story in English. It's good !

Milkyweed : Well, thanks a lot. But I can understand that people aren't great in French as it isn't a very easy language to learn… You're from Canada ? I dream of going there, it looks like a great place….

Sierra Sitruc : Thank you a lot for everything ! ! !

annamananna : Thanks a lot ! !


	12. AN

Hello to you all  
  
I'd like to warn you that I'll be unable to write for the following month. My finals are starting on Monday and will end on June the 18th. (I don't have an exam everyday, but they're really big and important exams and I've lot of studying to do. For those who knew a little about French school, I'm taking what we called the 'Baccalaureat'.) I need to get really good mark on all them (80% at least) to be able to enter the university I want. I hope you'll understand my dilemma. But don't worry, I'll finish all my stories.  
  
Bye  
  
Naia 


End file.
